As if things weren't complicated enough
by RadioHeart
Summary: Carter goes missing, the Romans are being attacked by strange monsters, and the world needs saving... Again.
1. Prologue

It was a normal summer day at Camp Half Blood. Things had calmed down, Leo returned, and everyone was going about their daily lives. Yet, for some strange reason, my mind kept drifting towards someone I'd only meet twice, Carter.

Everything had been settled yet I felt like something was wrong. Of course, being a demigod, that kinda comes with the territory. It also means I see dreams and they always mean something.

And that brings us to my dream. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was dragged into one… fun.

In my dream, I found myself in a large, windowless stone room. In front of me were steps leading to a dias, a throne in the middle. Strange, multicolored lights and symbols floated around the room, filling it with just enough light to see someone was sitting in the throne, though not enough to see what they looked like.

A voice from behind me spoke, "My Lord, I apologize for disturbing you so late at night." My body refused to move, which made the voice behind me unnerving. I could tell it was a woman, but other than that I hadn't a clue what they looked like.

"You needn't be so formal, Cleo. What have you found about California?" I know that voice… What is Carter doing sitting on a throne, and why did this Cleo chick call him 'My Lord'?

"The seventy fifth Nome is in disarray, scrying doesn't seem to be working, they've been getting strange readings. No one can make heads or tails of it."

Carter sighed, "I'll have to go there myself."

"Lord Amos won't allow you, there are still remnants of the rebellion scattered across the globe, he'll want you to stay here."

Carter stood, his voice hardening, "Why do I sit on this throne? Why do I wear the crown? Am I not the Pharaoh? Is it not tradition to only allow the strongest to call them self that? I can protect myself, I'll bring the crook and flail with me."

He walked down the steps and I could see him better. He was wearing an outfit like the ones all the Pharaoh statues wear, I've been dragged to enough museums to know. My first thought, however, was 'Bird man is wearing a skirt…'

Then he suddenly turned and looked in my direction. I got the feeling he wasn't looking at me, but he knew I was there. To confirm my suspicion, he spoke, "There's someone else here, almost like a Ba, but off."

Then the dream faded and I woke up to Annabeth shaking me awake. "Percy! Something is up, Sadie is here." Sadie? Right after that dream? Can't be a coincidence, I'm not that lucky.

~•~•~•~

Annabeth lead me to the Big House in silence, meaning it was probably serious. Sadie was sitting on one of the couches in the living room, her leg bouncing up and down anxiously as she twirled a strand of forest green hair.

"Sadie, what was it you need to talk to us about?" Annabeth sat down next to the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Carter has gone missing. There's been some trouble in California lately, strange magic. It had gotten so bad that Carter went to check it out, he was there for a few hours when they lost contact with him. Our best scryers can't find the faintest trace of him." Sadie's voice steadily rose, panic seeping in.

"Carter… I had a dream about that last night. He was talking to a girl named Cleo, they were talking about issues in California."

Annabeth and Percy exchanged looks. Strange magic in California? Time to call Jason and the gang.

"Sadie, we have a few friends in California, we'll get in contact with them, see if they know anything." Sadie nodded her head, but remained quiet.

Annabeth and I left the room to talk. "Tell me about your dream."


	2. Chapter 1

Ch1

Reply to ihavesevereopjd:

I plan on doing a sequel to this and adding Magnus Chase then.

~•~•~•~

Rick Riordan owns all books and characters

~•~•~•~

Chapter one: A guy in a skirt ruins my day

JASON

The absolute worst thing about being a demigod isn't how few and far between vacations are, but rather that most of them get interrupted in one strange way or another. I was just paying for some brownies in New Rome when an iris message popped up next to me.

"Jason!" Once I got over the initial shock of an Iris message popping up in front of me, outstretched arm going through Percy's head, I turned my attention to the two reflected in the rainbow. "Percy? Annabeth? What's up?" "We need you to help us find someone. His sister said he went missing in California."

I look at Annabeth and nodded. "His name is Carter, he's African American with curly, dark brown hair and brown eyes." "And he's probably wearing a skirt." Annabeth turned to her boyfriend and glared, "It's called a kilt, seaweed brain, and I don't think that was necessary." Percy just shrugged.

I held back a sigh and asked Annabeth a question, "Do you have a picture of him?" "Hold on a minute." She ran off and I think I heard her talking before she came back, picture in hand and an unknown girl trailing after her. She held up the picture for me to see. "This is him, and this," she pointed to the unknown girl, "is Sadie, his little sister. The tree of us are gonna head over there and meet up with you, it should take about fifteen minutes."

I looked between the picture of Carter and then Sadie. With just a quick glance, they didn't look very alike, but upon closer inspection I could see a resemblance in their face shapes. "Alright, I'll get ready and meet you at the bridge." Annabeth nodded and the Iris message disappeared.

Well there goes my vacation, now I'm stuck looking for some dude in a skirt. He sure chose the worst time to disappear.

~•~•~•~

Can I just say that I was NOT expecting the lion hawk hummingbird thing? Yup… I just meat the Griffin named Freak. And then this chick, Sadie, decides my brain hasn't suffered enough yet, and drops a bomb just as big as Greeks and Romans.

"I'm Sadie, nice to meet you. By the way, I should probably mention I'm not Greek or Roman, I'm Egyptian."

She said it so casually, as if that statement didn't just add a whole long list of gods interfering with the life of us demigods… as if things weren't complicated enough…

~•~•~•~

Sadie explained the circumstances to her brother's disappearance, and I couldn't help but wonder who was pulling the strings this time. Something bothered me, though. It felt like Sadie was dancing around certain topics, suddenly becoming vague in her explanation. While I couldn't trust her, I trust Percy and Annabeth. If they're willing to look for Carter and are asking for my help, I won't turn them down.

"I have a feeling my magic won't help me track him down, not even our best trackers have made even the slightest bit of progress. I was hoping maybe Percy had other means of finding people other than what we've tried."

Percy seemed to think for a while before suddenly perking up. "Mrs O'Leary!" "Mrs O'Leary? Sounds like a name Felix would give one of his penguins." As much as that statement puzzled me, we didn't have the leisure of time, especially not knowing what we're up against.

"Mrs O'Leary is a Hellhound, Percy's pet." Annabeth calmly explained about Hellhounds, letting Sadie know what to expect, while Percy walked off a ways and whistled.

Mrs O'Leary bounced out of the nearest shadow and pinned Percy to the ground, smothering his face with slobber. "Mrs O'Leary, good to see ya, gal. We need your help finding someone." Mrs O'Leary barked, got off Percy, and sat expectantly. I just kinda sat there the whole time… was I really necessary here? "Sadie, do you have something that belongs to Carter?" Sadie seemed to deflate at that question. "Just don't freak out, I'll need to concentrate since pulling things out of thin air isn't my expertise." We all just nodded, allowing her the silence she needed.

Now, I've seen a lot of things in my time. I've been part of this world since I was three, I found this world to be far more comfortable than that which normal people lived in. However, someone's arm disappearing all the way up to the elbow was something new. Trying to stay silent was a lot harder than I thought it would be.

Once Sadie's arm returned, she held out her clasped hand and slowly opened her fingers to reveal a strange necklace. "If this doesn't work, nothing will." She held the item up to Mrs O'Leary and let the Hellhound sniff the item. Mrs O'Leary howled before crouching down, making it easier to climb onto her back. Time to find the kid who ruined my day.

~•~•~•~

 **Sorry this took so long! I was having pacing issues when writing this, and I've never been the best at making long conversations flow so it took some time to get this chapter to a point where I was satisfied. Thanks for reading, see ya next time~**


	3. Good bye for now

I've been going through some personal things and right now I just need to take the time to figure everything out for myself, this is something I need to devote myself to and I need to walk this dark maze by myself. I don't know how long this will take, from just a few months or many years, but I will find the exit. Thank you to everyone who has followed me, left reviews or followed my stories. I want to thank everyone who impatiently waits for each new chapter. Thank you, and I will see you all again when I find the end and am ready to be the future me.


End file.
